ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Heals (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen, Kevin and Julie arrive at the edge of the forest, Gwen holding a big spell book. Kevin: Are you sure this is a good idea? The last time we went back in time, we lost what could be considered the most advanced piece of technology in the universe. Gwen: I’m sure. Besides, nothing bad happened from that. Kevin: Yet. Julie: If we can save John, then we have to try. Kevin: Okay. But let it be known now that I think it’s a bad idea. Gwen: Good to know. (Gwen opens the spell book to a marked page.) Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei! '(A blue triangle forms above Gwen’s head, and Gwen is sucked into it.) End Scene Gwen arrives back in front of the forest. Kevin’s car was there. Gwen: I’ve got to hurry. I have to stop Vicktor and Sonogram from joining the fight. (Runs off.) Sonogram fires sonic screams, and Gwen raises a mana shield, resisting the attack. The shield then breaks, and Gwen falls back. Kevin is electrocuted by Vicktor, and is sent flying into a tree. Kevin touches the tree, and absorbs the wood, giving him resistance against the lightning. Kevin charges forward, punching Vicktor. Sonogram fires sonic screams at Gwen, but she was flipping out of the way, dodging. Gwen and Kevin were standing back to back, and Sonogram and Vicktor face them. The two fire their attacks. Gwen and Kevin dodge, and Vicktor is hit by a sonic scream, while Sonogram is hit by lightning. The two fall unconscious. Kevin: Was it ever this easy? Gwen: We never really had two foes like this before. Let’s go! John will need our help. Kevin: For once, I agree with you. Gwen and Kevin run off, and Gwen was waiting in the bushes. Gwen: (whispering) Good. Now, I just have to keep them here, until the battle is over. (Sonogram and Vicktor start to wake up. Gwen comes out of the bushes, firing mana blasts at them.) Vicktor: Ah! What’s happening? Gwen: This. '''Necteir Ortis Magics! '(Gwen fires a stream of mana, which wraps around Sonogram and Vicktor. It then throws them at a tree, and the mana wraps around the tree, trapping them.) Sonogram: Let us out! Gwen: Too bad. There’s no way that mana will fade. You two are staying put. (Pulls out spell book) Now that my work is done. 'Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei! '(A blue triangle forms above Gwen’s head, and she starts to get sucked in.) Sonogram: Like you’ll get away that easily. (Fires a sonic scream, and it hits Gwen as she is completely sucked into the portal, sucking the sonic scream into it.) End Scene The portal opens, and Gwen falls out of the sky, towards lava. Gwen: Whoa! '''Calefacere Resistere! (An aura of mana forms around Gwen, as she hits the lava. She was completely protected from the heat and lava. She was surprised by the fact that the lava was solid.) What happened here? I need to go back. Gwen pulls out her spell book, when a series of fire creatures break out of the ground. They are fiery dog-like monsters, made of lava and rock. The creatures growl at Gwen, and they charge her. Gwen fires mana blasts, pushing some back. One of them tackles her, knocking her down and sending the book flying. Gwen: No! (One of the creatures breath fire, enveloping the book. Gwen notices a void like effect, but the book was gone when the creature stopped breathing fire.) Gwen stands back up, and sees more of the creatures spawning. She prepares to fight, when the one closest to Gwen is hit by a powerful stream of water. It tears through the creature, hardening it and breaking it. The water hits the lava ground, and it turns into steam. Gwen looks and sees a humanoid mollusk. He has blue eyes, and ports on the palms of his hands. The creatures turn their attention to him, when the alien raises his arm. He lowers it, and the steam in the air turns into water, falling, and enveloping the area. The creatures are hit, and they all break apart. Gwen gets soaked. The alien walks up to her. Alien: A human survivor? That’s rare. Gwen: What do mean? What’s going on? Can you dry me off? Alien: Of course. (Swings arm across Gwen’s body, and the water comes off her body, following his hand. He then drops his arm, and the water falls.) It’s not safe to stay in one place. Come on. (Starts walking.) Gwen: (runs to catch up) All right, who are you? And what happened? Alien: Isn’t it common curtsy for humans to introduce themselves first? Gwen: Oh, uh, of course. I’m Gwen. Alien: Bivalvan. Now, some time ago, two aliens planned a conspiracy. Vulkanus and P’andor. Gwen: P’andor? Bivalvan: A dangerous radiation alien. Vulkanus bought the rights to the planet, allowing him to change the temperature as he desired. This is the result, making it into a lava world. This killed billions of people. The only survivors were aliens that are resistant to heat and lava. Their solution to that was to bring in those creatures. I refer to them as Fire Salamanders. They are from the planet Vulcan, the same planet Vulkanus is from. They released them onto the planet. I’ve been searching for survivors since. Gwen: P’andor did this? This is not good. Bivalvan: Is there something wrong? Gwen: This is all my fault. I messed with Bivalvan pushes Gwen out of the way, raising his arms. A fire salamander bites into it. Bivalvan punches it, sending it flying. Bivalvan and Gwen turn to see Vulkanus and a herd of Fire Salamanders. Vulkanus: So, I finally found you. Bivalvan: Really? Did you ever think that I led you here? Vulkanus: Ha! A hero like you wouldn’t put anyone else in the line of fire. Kill them! The fire salamanders charge forward. Bivalvan raises his arms, and fires streams of water, destroying a large portion of them. Gwen fires bursts of mana, pushing them back. Bivalvan creates a bubble shield around himself, and the bubble starts rolling forward, destroying the salamanders and charging Vulkanus. Vulkanus: Bring it on. Vulkanus charges forward, and punches the bubble, causing it to pop. Bivalvan raises his arm, and fires a blast of water at Vulkanus, piercing his armor. It starts to spark, and Vulkanus retreats. Bivalvan heads back to Gwen, who had defeated the Fire Salamanders. Bivalvan: You handle yourself well. Gwen: Yeah. Look, this is my fault. I went back in time, and that prevented P’andor’s death. That caused this alternate future. I need to go back in time, but my spell book was destroyed. Bivalvan: (sighs) I’m sorry Gwen, for not saying anything sooner. But I can help. Gwen: What do you? (Bivalvan’s body glows green, and he turns into Clockwork. However, his eyes were blue, and there was no Omnitrix symbol.) John? (A green circle forms around Clockwork’s feet, and he disappears.) Wait! John! Voice: Yes? Gwen: Ahh! (Gwen turns, seeing nothing.) Who? (A ghost appears, with a grey body, and black lines all over his body. It has clawed hands and one big blue eye.) John? Ghostfreak: Sorry to keep the secret. However, I was too ashamed to, as I was unable to stop this. Gwen: If we use Clockwork, we can go back in time, Ghostfreak: I got that under control. (Ghostfreak uses one hand to pull his skin at one of the lines, reaching into it with the other hand. He pulls out Gwen’s spell book.) I went back in time, and made it look like the book was destroyed. I’m not going back with you. It’s not where I belong. Gwen: But if you don’t, and I allow P’andor to die, then you’ll die as well. Ghostfreak: If that’s what’s required. P’andor: Oh. So sweet. Now you can die by my hand. (Gwen and Ghostfreak look at the ground, seeing a blob face. The lava forms into a giant blob creature.) Gwen: P’andor! Ghostfreak flies up, and turns into a giant alien. He is humanoid with a red fin on his head, and blade like objects on his arms. Way Big: You’re going down this time. Way Big swings his fist, punching P’andor, knocking him back. P’andor recovers quickly, and fires a radiation blast at Way Big. Way Big raises his arms to resist. Way Big separates his arms, breaking the attack. Way Big then raises his foot, and kicks P’andor. P’andor is knocked over, and he puts his hands on the lava. He starts to absorb the lava, growing in size. P’andor towers over Way Big, and he body slams Way Big. Way Big holds P’andor up, when lava starts to fall onto his body. Way Big throws P’andor off. Way Big was panting, and turns back into Bivalvan’s form. Water Hazard: Read the spell, hurry! Gwen: Right! 'Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei! '(A blue triangle forms above their heads, and Gwen and Water Hazard are sucked in.) End Scene A blue triangle forms above Gwen’s head, and she starts to get sucked in. Sonogram: Like you’ll get away that easily. (Fires a sonic scream, and it hits Gwen as she is completely sucked into the portal, sucking the sonic scream into it.) Meanwhile, Gwen and Water Hazard are hiding in the bushes. Gwen: So that’s what happened. That sonic scream must’ve disrupted my spell, sending me further into the future. Water Hazard: So what? Do we just free them? Gwen: Yep. 'Agrogo Nectorendum. '(The mana cuff around Sonogram and Vicktor fades, and the two fall from the tree. The two then run off, after Gwen and Kevin.) There we go. Water Hazard: Don’t see why you needed me. Gwen: It’s not me that needs you. It’s Julie. Water Hazard: (sighs) Fine. Let’s go. End Scene Kevin and Julie are standing at the edge of the forest, when they see two figures coming out of the forest. Julie: Who’s that with, JOHN! (Gwen and John come out of the forest. John’s face was hardened, with what seemed like a permanent frown.) Are you all right? John: Yes. (Hugs Julie) I am now. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (Main character) (Present and Past) *John Smith (Alternate Future) (main character) *Kevin Levin (Present and Past) *Julie Yamamoto Villains *P'andor (Alternate Future) *Vulkanus (Alternate Future) *Vicktor (Past) *Sonogram (Past) *Fire Salamanders (Alternate Future) Aliens *Water Hazard (first appearance) (x2) (goes by name Bivalvan) *Clockwork *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Way Big (first appearance) Spells *Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei (x3, fourth time offscreen) *Necteir Ortis Magics *Agrogo Nectorendum Trivia *Gwen creates an alternate timeline, but fixes it. *An alternate timeline John takes John's place. *Fire Salamanders are directly based off Iblis Biters from Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc